On Thy Wings
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Rossi is shocked to learn that Reid has never experienced a typical father-son day out. Inspired to change that, he shows Spencer a single warm moment that he never got that chance to know...For La Rata!


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okie dokies, this is for **La Rata **the lucky darling who gave me my 35th review on my **Stay in Shadow** fic ;) So this wee one-shot is a wee award for that lol anywho hope you like it sweetie! Enjoy! Oh and any facts given by Reid are courtesy of Wikipedia :)_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxxx_

* * *

_I believe that what we become depends on what our fathers teach us at odd moments, when they aren't trying to teach us. We are formed by little scraps of wisdom._  
_ **― Umberto Eco**_

* * *

Rossi was in shock, eyes wide and jaw slack and the cause of his shock was the squirming just gone Thirty-two year old sat in front of him. It was October ninth and Spencer Reid's thirty-second birthday and the young genius had just admitted he had never had a typical birthday father son outing.

"So, let me get this straight," Rossi began carefully, "not once in the ten years William raised you, did the man bring you out just for father son bonding time, not even on your birthday?"

"Um, my Dad tried I guess," Reid argued feebly, "but I suppose he really didn't know what to do with me. The usual activities children enjoyed sort of fell flat."

_That was no fault of Spencer's_ Rossi thought irritably. The fact was William Reid had been intimidated by his own son and as Reid had said, just hadn't known what to do with him, which was ridiculous, if the man had bothered to try at all, he would've found plenty to do with his son.

"Right, here's what we're gonna do," began the Italian-American linking his fingers and fixing Reid with his penetrating gaze, "you'll be coming over to mine and you and I are going to put this to rights."

It was almost comical, the look that came upon Spencer's face. It was a cross between shock horror and pain, "um, n-no thank—"

"I'm sorry; did I give the impression that this was voluntary? Then let me rephrase myself. There is no option, be at mine eight o'clock sharp tomorrow—might as well take advantage of our day off—or I will come and find you."

This was the sort of thing that was a bit beyond him emotionally. Of course Garcia often told him he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Spencer swallowed and simply nodded. He didn't put it past Rossi to just show up at his apartment, so arrangements made, the genius snatched up his satchel a couple of files he needed to check out and headed out.

"Pretty boy," Morgan called from across the bullpen, "wait up!"

"Everything okay Morgan?" Spencer asked with a half smile.

"I see you're heading out, so am I, need a ride?"

"Sure, that would be great."

A night without having to wait for the bloody Metro was a good night indeed. The journey out of the building was done in silence. A cool drizzle of rain had descended and as they made their way toward Morgan's SUV, several agents wished Spencer a happy birthday. He had a feeling Garcia was responsible for that part. He didn't even manage to escape a birthday cake or presents either. Although there was no silly hat this year, _thank God! _

Scrambling into the passenger seat, Spencer set his messenger bag at his feet and leant back in a relaxed pose. It was nice just to take a moment especially after the particularly hard case they had just come off. God, twin killers and then to have their mother the crazier out of the three, wanting one son to kill the other. Spencer would never understand the sick minds of some people.

"So, having a happy birthday?" Morgan asked with a grin.

"It isn't without its charms," Spencer admitted with a smile.

"What was Rossi saying to you? You looked as if you were gonna be sick."

Spencer groaned dropping his head into his hands, "he wants to show me what a father son birthday would be like."

"You're serious?" Morgan snorted shaking his head, "have to say, it'd do you no harm kid."

"I hardly deem it an important experience."

"Oh come on pretty boy, have you never wanted one day with your pops where you just spent time together just doing frivolous crap?"

"Well, yes, of course, but I gave up on the idea a very long time ago and now I'm a grown man." Spencer shrugged his shoulders a tad bemused. "I don't get why Rossi wants to do this."

"He wants to give you an experience a lot of us take for granted," Morgan explained finding Spencer's confusion endearing as ever, "I say just go with it youngster. You know yourself. When Rossi sets his mind to something, there's no changing it."

"True." The thirty-two year old smiled after a moment. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen...?"

* * *

∞§∞§∞

* * *

_What was the worst that could happen? _Shear madness that's what. It was a brighter day then the day before and as promised Spencer headed to Rossi's for eight am sharp. They shared breakfast with comfortable conversation, discussing cases and meaningless nonsense that didn't really matter in the grander scheme of things. It was all pretty normal. Until ten minutes ago when Rossi insisted on Spencer changing into a ratty over-sized t-shirt and jeans before he dragged him outside.

The yellow balloon was a shocking weight in Spencer's hand and he was looking at Rossi as if the man had two heads, "you can't be serious?"

Rossi chortled and from where he stood he juggled his own paint filled balloon, "deadly serious Reid. It'll be fun."

"I can't see how tossing plastic filled—OW!"

The small blue balloon collided with Spencer's right side and just like that he looked as if he were a murder victim. Red paint cover him all on one side and for a moment all Spencer could do was gape at Rossi who was currently doubled over and—as Morgan would put it—laughing his ass off. Okay, two could play at this game—which was obviously the idea—and pulling his arm back, Spencer hurled his own balloon. Laughter exploded from the thirty-two year old when the paint balloon struck Rossi directly in the face leaving the older agent destroyed.

Blue paint dripping from his eyes a dangerous smirk curved Rossi's lips and just like that the war was on. If anyone of the BAU could see them, they'd hardly believe it. Running back and forth over Rossi's large garden barks of laughter and amused curses filled the air. Paint coated the grass _and_ the two agents, the pair looking as if they had recently collided with a rainbow.

"Reid! Get your ass back here!"

"Not a chance!"

Spencer hit the ground laughing when another balloon struck him in the back and throwing his hands up he called, "I surrender!"

"I win," Rossi cheered dropping down beside him panting from exertion, "Now that is what I call a father son activity."

"I don't think something like this would've ever crossed my father's mind, but it was quite an enjoyable experience. Thank you Rossi."

"The day isn't over yet kiddo. Up you get Reid, shower and then we're heading out."

There was more? At first the day had seemed so daunting, but now Spencer was curious. He was looking forward to what Rossi had in store, so scrambling upright wincing when his bad knee twinged and his overused muscles ached, the genius headed toward Rossi's house dripping with every colour of paint a delighted grin on his face.

* * *

∞§∞§∞

* * *

Spencer felt like an excited little boy. He couldn't help it. Rossi had brought him to the Smithsonian. _The Smithsonian!_ The institute was already filled with hordes of people, from children to the elderly and bright eyed and grinning Spencer happily rattled off fact after fact. It wasn't his first time to go to the Smithsonian, but there was something just so heart warming about being brought, just to make him happy for one day. Aside from his mother who encouraged his big brain, no one ever did anything like this for him and he was shocked by the emotional upheaval that came with it.

He just wasn't used to anyone caring on such a level, or at least, not without an ulterior motive.

Tripping over the odd bubbly child Rossi and Spencer made their way into the Air and space museum.

"The National Air and Space Museum holds the largest collection of historic aircraft and spacecraft in the world, in 161,145 square feet of exhibition floor space," Spencer rattled off easily, "It was established in 1946, as the National Air Museum and opened its main building in 1976."

Rossi grinned glad to know Spencer was enjoying himself. It was so rare to see the kid let loose, about anything. But when it came to information, Spencer was in his element and though he could sometimes prattle on, Rossi listened enthusiastically while Spencer pointed out things and told the Italian-American all there was to know.

"What?" Spencer asked after about thirty minutes of babbling when he realised Rossi was watching him amused.

"It's just nice to see you light up Spencer," Rossi told him gently, "ever since Maeve's death, you've been colder, distant. You trudge through your days, but hardly live them like you once did and when I get to see you like this, like _you _again, it's nice."

Cheeks flushed Spencer ran a hand through his hair, "It still hurts. When I think about her, but I think in the last few weeks I've begun to move on, I can...I can finally let her go."

"Don't forget kiddo," Rossi said with a warm smile before pressing a hand over Spencer's strongly beating heart, "she's always in here. She will never truly leave you and no matter when or where, it's okay to miss her."

Spencer's eyes dampened slightly, "I-I know."

Clapping a hand on his shoulder, Rossi squeezed gently before turning toward a large aircraft and waited until Spencer had composed himself and just like that he was back into lecture mode and all Rossi could do was smile.

They ended the delightful day by going to a new Indian restaurant near Spencer's apartment. He was delighted. He had been meaning to try the place out. It was pretty empty for that time of evening. Light lilting music played in the background while a couple canoodle—just barely legally—in the corner.

"Wouldn't it be fun just to pull out our badges just to see their reactions," Spencer said watching a moment more in distaste, "I don't know if he's kissing her, or trying to swallow her head."

Rossi let out a surprised laugh and reached for his menu, "Dr Spencer Reid, ever observant."

Grinning Spencer lifted his own menu and perused his options. He liked food with a kick. JJ and Morgan often teased him that it was the only excitement he ever got. Tonight however he wasn't in the mood for it, he decided to try one of the lighter dishes.

"I think I'll have the Jalfrezi," Rossi said after a minute setting down the menu.

Spencer chewed his lip and put his own down, "I'll have a Korma. Never had it before and it sounds nice."

After taking their orders a lovely smiling waitress returned with a basket filled with Papadum and a plate of sauces. There was sweet chutney, what looked to be a pesto concoction and a sort of curry paste. Reaching for a sauce each, the two agents ate in silence. Conversation was never an awkward situation between them. They had known each other long enough to be comfortable with quiet moments, but Rossi wanted to know more about the resident genius. Spencer tended to keep everything close and it was very rare he would volunteer personal information—unless he literally had no choice.

Rossi asked him everything from his favourite books, to his favourite TV shows and even managed to pry some private stories from Spencer, including amusing childhood blunders. One of which that involved a tree and his neighbour's Doberman.

"How long were you stuck up there?" Rossi asked barely able to contain his laughter.

"Six solid hours," Spencer answered shaking his head with a chortle, "Xena normally was a nice dog, but she just never liked me. My neighbour was horrified to come looking for her dog only to find me cornered."

"So the Reid-effect goes back that far huh?"

"It would appear so," Spencer answered grinning at the memory of his six year old self, the smile slipping slightly, "it wasn't long after that, mom really started to slip."

"Must've been hard," said Rossi gently.

"It was and it wasn't, I mean I was a kid looking after a grown woman but there were times when it was okay. There were moments where I could forget and rely on mom instead of her relying on me."

"What was the worst part?"

A sad look filled Spencer's bright honey eyes, "when she wasn't lucid. It could be minutes to days when she would forget who I was and—" Spencer winced, "I'm sorry this isn't exactly suitable dinner talk."

"No Spencer, I'm asking," Rossi encouraged.

Spencer swallowed audibly, "i-it could be okay to really bad depending on what sort of episode she was locked in. The days where she thought I was someone else, an old student of hers, those days were easy enough. But there were days when she thought I was a threat."

A pained look came over Rossi's face, "what would she do?"

"She would try to defend herself from me. Nine times out of ten I could talk her down before she did something drastic, but there were the odd occasions where she overpowered me. Eh, the worst was being locked in a dark closet for two days."

Well, that was the worst he would admit to. Rossi didn't need to know about the other times and truthfully, as much as Spencer trusted his BAU team, he wasn't willing to share. Knowing when he was threading on thin ice, Rossi patted Spencer's hand and smoothly switched subjects.

"So, here's where Morgan would suggest getting you some lovin'."

Spencer almost choked on his water and his cheeks positively flamed. His gaze dropped and suddenly the profiler in Rossi sat up with a _hello?_ An amused grin came over the older agent and with a bark of laughter he tossed down his napkin.

"Okay lover-boy, what's her name?"

Now he could see why Garcia tended to curse Profilers a lot, "Evelyn, but she prefers Evee. I met her outside my local coffee place," Spencer smiled at the memory, "her, eh, Rottweiler tried to tackle me."

"As they do," Rossi chuckled, eyes sparkling with joy, glad Reid had met someone.

"Copper was his name. He, eh, just wanted affection according to Evee. It's the first dog since Clooney to actually take a liking to me." Reaching for his water Spencer took a long gulp as if needing it to ground himself. "She's a doctor, likes Ken Follet and has the most remarkable eyes, one green, and one blue."

A guilty look stole over his expression and an old veteran at this Rossi was quick to reassure the youth, "Don't do that Spencer. Don't feel guilty. You aren't betraying Maeve, it's been almost a year since her death and you deserve to move on."

"But am I moving on too quick?"

"No, you're not. For once Spencer, do not think, don't analyse, just let yourself feel and as corny as it sounds, your heart will lead you in the right direction."

It was stupid, but Rossi's words had soothed something in him. A tight knot he hadn't realised he was carrying in the pit of his stomach loosened and it was a relief. He loved Maeve, he would forever love her, but it was nice to know he was safe to love another. With a smile on his face Spencer reached for his fork and he and Rossi spent the last of their meal discussing different topics. All in all, it had been a good day.


End file.
